


Barriss Snaps

by GentlyMorbid



Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Gore, How do you like my Ginger Snaps reference? :P, Self Harm, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: Ahsoka supports Barriss on the night of the full moon
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Secrets of the Full Moon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Barriss Snaps

Ahsoka’s gaze kept moving back and forth as she watched Barriss pace. Barriss’ hands were shaking, and she was muttering to herself quietly. 

Ahsoka was tense herself, but she refused to let any of her feelings get in the way of Barriss’ turmoil. The full moon would rise in approximately two hours and Barriss was, understandably, not in the best condition.

She was fidgety, jumpy, and short tempered, snapping at Ahsoka several times for no salient reason. She had since apologised, and Ahsoka had waved it off, keeping in mind the information that Barriss’ mother had given her.

Luminara had warned Ahsoka, before she had come over to see Barriss, that the day before, and of, the full moon usually had Barriss feeling emotionally inconsistent and physically pained, and that the more agitated Barriss was, the worse the actual transformation would be. 

Ahsoka took the information in her stride and resolved to try and keep Barriss as calm as possible, though it seemed she wasn’t doing a very good job, much to her own disappointment.

Ahsoka called out softly, mindful of her girlfriend’s agitation, “Barriss?” 

When Barriss did not stop pacing or even look at her, Ahsoka tried again, “Barriss, honey, can you look at me?”

Barriss seemed to hear her this time, as she stopped moving and turned to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka observed that Barriss’ entire body was shaking, not just her hands. 

“Barriss, would you like to come lie down next to me for a little bit?” Ahsoka asked gently. Barriss nodded mutely, before walking over to the bed and laying down on it. 

Attempting to speak through her shaking and anxiety, Barriss whispered, “Ahsoka, I… I… I’m… I’m s-s-sc-scared… I’m s-s-so sc-scared.”

“I know you are, love,” Ahsoka acknowledged, “but I promise I’m going to be there with you, and it’ll be over before you know it.”

Barriss rolled onto her side, grabbing at Ahsoka and huddling into her. “I don’t… I don’t w-w-want th-this, Ahsoka. P-please d-don’t m-make me go through with th-this. I’m b-b-begging you!”

Ahsoka made soft hushing noises, as she stroked Barriss’ hair and held her close. Tears fell onto Ahsoka’s legs, as Barriss started crying, but Ahsoka paid it no mind. Being cried on wasn’t even the least of her worries when it came to Barriss right now.

“It h-hurts so much w-when I ch-change,” Barriss sobbed. “I don’t want to suffer anymore. Please just kill me! I don’t want to be like this for the rest of my life!”

Ahsoka’s heart shattered. Tears started falling from her eyes, but she was determined not to make a sound, lest Barriss think Ahsoka’s sorrow was her fault. Ahsoka found herself speechless and held Barriss closer, in lieu of providing comforting words. 

After Barriss’ tears and cries subsided, she cleared her throat, before shyly looking up at Ahsoka. “I do apologise, Ahsoka. I’m sorry for subjecting you to my behaviour.” 

Ahsoka just smiled at her. “I love you, Barriss, no matter what. And I’ll always be here for you when you need me, dear.”

Barriss asked, “Can you set a timer for an hour from now, please? I want to have an opportunity to try relax before… you know…” 

Ahsoka replied, “Of course, love.” 

Setting a timer on her phone, Ahsoka moved to lie on her back, as Barriss sighed and cuddled into her. 

The next hour passed uneventfully, with neither Barriss nor Ahsoka speaking much.

Barriss jolted as the phone alarm went off, and Ahsoka’s arms tightened protectively around Barriss. Barriss’ anxiety returned, and her shaking began anew, as she took a deep breath and slowly extricated herself from Ahsoka to get off the bed. 

Without a word, Barriss left her bedroom, while Ahsoka was still getting up. 

As Ahsoka followed Barriss out and headed down the staircase, she saw Barriss, well ahead of her, disappearing through the secret door behind the bookshelf.

Checking her phone and noting that there were around ten or fifteen minutes left until moonrise, Ahsoka swallowed her own anxiety and headed down into the basement.

When she finally made it into the basement, closing the door behind her, Barriss was already seated on the bed, shaking. 

Ahsoka walked towards the bed, sitting down on it and placing her arm around Barriss’ quivering shoulders. “Barriss, I’m here, love.” 

Leaning into Ahsoka’s touch, Barriss drew a shaky breath. “I’m not s-strong enough for this, ‘soka. I’m so very scared.” 

Looking into her girlfriend’s eyes, Barriss elaborated, “I’m scared of the pain. Scared of losing myself. Scared of hurting the people I love.”

Ahsoka kissed Barriss’ forehead before hugging her close. “I love you so much, dear. I can’t relate at all to what you’re going through, and I know you probably feel very alone, but I’ll always be here to support you.”

Barriss smiled, even as her shaking and stuttering grew worse. “I l-love you s-s-so m-much, and I’m so v-v-very g-glad you’re here, even though you c-c-can’t really d-do a-a-anything.”

Ahsoka asked her, “Is there anything you would _like_ me to do, though? Before…” She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. 

“I s-suppose, b-before you l-leave, I’d like a hug. You g-give great hugs,” Barriss chuckled a bit, though Ahsoka could see tears starting to fall down her face. 

Ahsoka wrapped both her arms around Barriss and savoured the hug before the inevitable happened and they had to let go. Barriss leaned into her further and sighed as she took in Ahsoka’s comforting presence. 

As they withdrew from the hug together, Barriss stood up shakily and began taking off her clothes. Ahsoka also stood up, stepping back to give Barriss her space. 

Shortly, Barriss had shed her clothing into a neat pile on her bed, stepping away from Ahsoka to put distance between them. Ahsoka paid no attention to Barriss’ nudity. They had seen each other naked before, and it wasn’t a big deal. It was neither the time nor the place to place any importance on it.

Barriss’ next words came out in strained gasps. “Ahsoka, please. Get out… while y-you still can. You… don’t need to be here for this.”

Ahsoka was firm, but gentle. “No, Barriss. I’m staying with you. Just until it’s done.” They both knew what she meant by that. 

Barriss just shook her head, lacking the strength to argue. “Just… please. I want you to be safe. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you.” 

Taking a deep breath, Barriss declared, “I love you!”

Before Ahsoka could respond in kind, Barriss’ eyes snapped shut and she screamed. It was an ear-splitting noise that sent a cold shiver through Ahsoka’s body.

A second scream was cut short with a choking sound as Barriss seized up, her muscles tightening. 

Blood dripped onto the floor, as sharp claws slowly ripped through her fingernails. Her hands began to lengthen towards the floor, as the bones shattered and regrew. Barriss screamed and cried and pleaded incoherently, all throughout.

Ahsoka could hear the sickening crunch of Barriss’ body breaking, and she could see Barriss’ chest widen, as her ribs fragmented and grew outward, becoming increasingly visible. Barriss’ shrieking was frantic and terrified, and Ahsoka felt sick to her stomach. She could only watch as her girlfriend underwent this horrifying torture.

Blood spurted from Barriss’ mouth as her teeth were pushed out, gleaming fangs jutting through in their place.

Fur started to grow on Barriss’ body. There were sharp cracking noises as her legs broke and she collapsed to the ground, her excruciating screams of pain never letting up.

Ahsoka could see claws were tearing through Barriss’ toenails as her feet stretched into paws. Barriss’ legs flailed as she howled in pain, to no avail.

Ahsoka stifled a sob of her own. She wanted nothing more than to put an end to Barriss’ suffering, but she knew she could not do much for her. Ultimately, all she really _could_ do was physically be present for Barriss, not that Barriss would be capable of noticing.

The anguished, horrific sounds Barriss was making were cut off, as her throat stretched and bulged, to Ahsoka’s disgust and terror. More blood erupted from Barriss’ mouth as she tried to scream, to no avail.

Soon enough, the screams and howls of a tortured beast filled the room. As Ahsoka backed away unconsciously, she could see that there was almost nothing human left of Barriss, except for her face. 

As if on cue, Barriss’ face began to stretch and grow. She thrashed around, scratching at her face and her body, in a useless attempt to get the pain to stop. Blood flowed from her nose, as it was crushed. Her mouth widened, revealing bloody fangs. There were terrible cracking sounds as her face elongated and her jaws broke and rebuilt. 

Fur was rapidly growing over her face, and her eyes had turned a predatory yellow. With one last howl of anguish, Barriss reached out with an outstretched arm, as if noticing Ahsoka and pleading for her help.

Then it was over. No more screams. No more body horror. Just the wolf, lying in a bloody heap on the floor. And then it saw Ahsoka.

As the werewolf got up off the floor and shook itself off, Ahsoka’s brain switched back on and her body flooded with fear and adrenaline. She started to back away slowly, only for the wolf to snarl and leap at her.

As she instinctively threw her right arm up in front of her, Ahsoka was thrown to the floor by the weight of the enormous werewolf that had been her girlfriend.

As the wolf closed its jaws around her arm, Ahsoka tried to wriggle free, to no avail. In a frenzy of adrenaline, she began punching the wolf as hard as she could, impacting its jaw hard enough to jolt it, but the grip on her arm just tightened in response. 

In a last-ditch effort to escape, Ahsoka plunged her thumb into the wolf’s eye. With a howl of pain, it relented, stumbling back and letting go of her arm. 

Without looking back, Ahsoka was up off the ground, forcing the basement door open, with the wolf hot on her heels. With a triumphant yell, she crossed the threshold and shut the basement door in the wolf’s face. With a thud, the creature’s body slammed against the door, and then there was silence.

Finally, alone and secure, Ahsoka’s back found a wall, and she slid down it. Attempting to take a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, before attempting to inhale again, and being wracked with heavy sobs. 

She was terrified, and a mess, but she was safe. 

Lifting her arm to her face, she exclaimed in pain and horror. Her right arm was swollen and covered in blood. Worse, there were puncture wounds that resembled a bite mark. 

As a feeling of dread enveloped her, a dawning realisation hit her. She had been bitten! Infected! By the werewolf! By her girlfriend! 

As the adrenaline started to wear off, as the pain surged in her arm and the fear overwhelmed her, darkness clouded her vision and then she knew no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I never cease to have fun writing these! I've got a fic in the works now that I am going to pour a lot of love into, which hopefully will be as good as all my others!


End file.
